Removable speakers for use in an automotive vehicle are known. The removable speaker may be removed from the automotive vehicle and used outside of the automotive vehicle. Such a feature may be used by the consumer to enhance an outdoor event such as a picnic.
However, the removal of the speaker may distort sound quality within the automotive vehicle. In particular, automotive vehicles are preprogrammed to a factory setting so as to have a predetermined audio profile. Thus, the removal of the speaker distorts the sound quality. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an audio system which can maintain the quality of sound when a speaker is removed.